Giving In
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: Carol devastated when Daryl abandons the group with Merle. When she goes off to think, she makes a deadly decision that only Daryl can stop. That is if he gets there in time, and if he does will he finally give in admit he has feelings for Carol?


_Guys I'm so sorry I didn't realize but somehow there were parts cut and it didn't make since, I don't know what happened but I went back and fixed it I hope you understand it better now, terribly sorry, its my first time on here so I don't really know how everything works._

Carol was sitting in the watchtower looking at the stars,they had been attacked tonight, and Axel had died. Axel, who she thought funny but didn't care for romantically, but had shown interest in her since Daryl left. She griped her gun tighter. Daryl. Left. He abandoned her like she had been nothing. The same way Ed had always treated her. She never thought Daryl would treat her that way. Axel was nice to her and was sure as hell open about liking her. Now he was dead and she was totally alone. No Comfort this time. No Daryl, Sophia, or Axel.

She didn't even truly know why she was out tonight. It wasn't her watch and she wasn't in the right watchtower. This one overlooked the alreadly breached area of the prison, no point looking at it. SHe just wanted somewhere to be alone. Honestly they had been lucky in the attack. Axel was the only one lost, and it seemed to bring Rick back a little. Rick now he was was inside holding his baby and carl in his arms happily. Her baby girl was gone,Daryl was gone,Andrea was gone, alive still, or dead by now who knows,and lori was dead,Ed was dead.T-dog dead.

She had never felt so alone as she stared at the walkers on the fence. One day one could get a lucky break and get in, and she could die a painful death. But she had no one left to mourn for her. Sure the group would be sad but not as sad as if Rick,Carl,Magiie Glen,One of the main group was lost. She was a outsider in the group. She thought her and Daryl were morphing in, but she was wrong.

For the first time ,her feelings matched Andreas at the CDC. She didn't want to be eaten alive, she wanted to be with her little girl. Not once had she ever though about suicide. She thought about dieing or giving up, after shophia died, but not actually taking her own life, she looked down at her gun and then up at the stars. Then she was resolved. She was going to eat the snack she had brought a drink a beer or two. Then she was going to join her daughter right here under the stars.

…..Daryl POV…

He almost rushed back to saw Rick,Glen, and Maggie getting ready to open the gate as he and meryl ran up trying to avoid the walkers and killing them. Rick embraced him as he came through the gate and it make him feel acward, he didn't like feeling or looking weak in front of Merle. He backed off."What the hell happened to the gate?"Rick took a deep breath."The govener drove through the gate let walkers into the yard. They Almost got hershle,Michonne covered him. Axel died,got shot in the head. Carol was next to him, she had to use his body to shield herself. Then she took off right after the attack with a bag and a gun and I havent seen her since, but we know she didnt leave the Prison. Daryl's shoulders tensed and he glarded down at the ground. He knew something was wrong when Carol wasnt at the gate."Ill find her she could be hurt."He started to walk away when merle grabbed his shoulder."Why do care baby brother?"He shook merle off him."cause im not a jackass merle."he quickly walked towards the abandoned tower that overlooked the breached area of the prison, but wasnt infested itself. She didn't know he knew, but hed seen her go up there when she was upset he often followed her to make sure she was okay, but then backed off and observed from a distance.

Sure enough he saw Carol sitting on the edge of the tower, and she was drinking. She didnt see him, she was too busy was laughing at nothing starting at the stars. She the dropped her beer bottle and he jumped out of the way, it hit right about where he had been. He looked up and saw carol hadnt even looked down and she had her gun in her hand. She started screaming to the sky. If he wasnt right there he wouldn't have been able to hear her. No one else in the prison could hear any sound, really, from over here."Ed!You son of a bitch!You said I was worthless?! Well Im gonna be in heaven with shopia while you rot in hell you bastard!"His blood went cold did she mean she was gonna be in heaven?Then he saw her raise her gun to her head. He screamed a painicked scream."CAROL! NO!"He could tell she didnt hear him in her druckin state, but he saw her hand drop and she looked around confused and started walking around as if looking for a better position, as if she was going to sleep and wanted a comfy spot. He took advanted of her distraction and began running up the stairs panicked and for the first time in his life, praying hed get up there in time.

He burst in to see Carol leaning back staring at the stars with her gun at head and she was humming, he breathed a sigh of relif and slowly walked up to her."Carol,put the gun down please."Her hand fell laizly at her side and she looked at him confused."Daryl?Your here?Does that mean im dead,in heaven?Wheres Sohpia?Theres still walkers... maybe I was wrong and Im in hell for letting Sophia die. Then why are you here?Her eyes scrunched up confused and any other day it wouldof made him smile, and her confusion was still a little adorible, though he was scared to death that his Carol was serious about being dead, and had just a gun to her head.

He approached her slowly and kicked the gun away from her."Shh Shh Carol, your not dead."She frowned."No im not, your lying. If was alive I wouldnt be seeing you,. Daryl left."His heart sank, and her sat next to her gently and placed a hand on her shoulder."No Carol I came back."She looked confused."Okay whatever you say,"She frowned looking at her other shoulder and pouted. " Daryl my shoulder hurts. Make it better." he rolled his eyes but curoiulsy pulled her jacket off her shoulder and saw blood. It looked like a bulled had grazed her shoulder took off some skin and she was losing some blood, not usually life threating at all, except the attack had tobe hours ago and she hadnt got it treated and was still losing blood. He got angier than he already was if that was possible."Carol Goddamit you've been shot, why the hell didnt you see Hershle woman?"She glarded at him."didnt wanna Daryl, you anet the boss of me."then eye eyes pormtley rolled back and she passed out.

He cursed and got his supplies out of his bag and bandeged her shoulder the best he he saw a note lying in her lap and picked it up opening it.

Dear,Whoever the hell finds me here.

Sorry Im cashin out on you guys.I love yall and all but im just done,im callin it quits like Andrea wanted to do at the CDC. Ive lost everybody, and im not gonna risk being eatin alive everyday,or becoming one of them,when theres nobody to risk it for. My baby girls up in heaven waiting for me,so is my mom and dad.I lost my daughter,the man I love left me to go off on his own,and I watched Axel die wasn't really anything to me, but he liked me he all but told me so.I think he almost kissed me when I was teachin him how to shoot. made me laugh then, bam, dead righti n front of me.T-Dog died right in front of me too, taking bite after bite until there was nothing left, so I could get away. Lori one of my few friends is dead, Rick's lost his mind,and im ,I actually get to be buried a human,with no bites. If yall ever see Daryl agian tell him I'm sorry and not to feel guilty. ya know, tell him I loved him too.I know he dosent feel the same way,but Its a secret I dont wanna carry to the grave. Then tell Rick not to feel guilty .It was my choice. Mine. Bye guys

Love, Carol.

He felt tears fill his eyes and picked up one of the beer bottles sitting around chunking it as far as he could. He looked at Carol sleeping peacefully and held in a sob. She loved him?Him?Why?She had been about to kill herself... because he left?He knew her well enough that she wouldnt do it becuase of a guy she barley met, like Axel. He was so angry at himself. He had left her, when she needed him to protect her and proved he didnt deserve her. He carressed her face gently and layed her down using her bag and jacket as a pillow and laying his jacket over her.

He slowched agianst the side of the Watchtower. Her couldnt get her back to the cell block like this, and he couldnt leave her to get the others, so he was going to have to stay with her. As a afterthought he stuck the note back beside her calf to make it look as if he hadnt noticed it. He was still very upset. the image of Carol with a gun to her head scared him. She had almost died because she loved him, and she didnt think he felt the same way about her. Probably becuase he didnt know he did himself until the utter panick that rose up when he saw the gun she was pointing at her head. The idea of Carol dead was unthinkable, he loved her to much to lose her. Wait loved? Is that what he just thought?He loved Carol?He had never loved anyone but Merle and never loved a woman before. He would sleep with a girl at a bar then forget them the next day,not fall in love with them.

He had never let anyone close to him until Carol, she could touch him without him flicnching and pulling away, or getting screamed at. He put Carols gun safly inhis bag his drifted off next to her in a dazed nightmare of guns,beer bottles, and a life without Carol.

In the moring her woke up to see he was barley beating to Carol to conciseness, She seemed to be coming around. When she woke up enough to see him clearly she froze. Daryl? ?He started at her."What are you doing here?" He tried to look calm."I came back."She shook her head."What are you doing HERE, on the watchtower?"He glared at to find you and tlak to you instead I found a very drunk you with a gun to her head. She froze agian and he could tell she was going to play dumb when she saw the note still by her leg."Oh my god,I just lost count of how many beers I was drinking, and im so out of it when im drunk."

He was pissed she was trying to pretend it was something she thought of while she was drunk, while the note and guilty look on her face proved she had made the decision sober. He saw her slip the note out and crumble it throwing it to the wind when she thought he wasnt looking."You dont remeber anything from last night? She shook her head.. and he could tell she really didnt rember being drunk."Woman why in gods name would you been drinking at all if you get so bad when your drunk?!"She shrugged not meeting his eyes."I might be dead tommorow."His anger flared. If he hadnt got there when he did she would of been dead last night.

She stood."Im sorry you had to stay and watch me last night, thanks for saving me.I owe you one."She looked away from him and stood up. He suddenly got mad as hell, and that was saying something for the mood he was in."Your lying to me.I saw the note Carol." he saw the blood drain from her face."Daryl...I.."He didnbt know what came over him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him kissing her on the lips passionatly before pulling away and growling."Dont you EVER try to hurt yourself again. Esipaclly not over me.I do love you.I dont deserve you but I do love you, and it was a mistake leaving you." She replyed by kissing him back, and they stayed there happily for the next few hours.


End file.
